Resistance change memory is drawing attention as a next-generation nonvolatile memory because the characteristics do not deteriorate easily even when downscaled and because it is easy to increase the capacity. Resistance change memory utilizes the characteristic of a resistance of a resistance change film changing when electrical energy is provided to the resistance change film.
In such resistance change memory, there is room for improvement to increase the controllability of operations. For example, more stable control of the resistance state of the resistance change film is desirable.